A Place To Hide
by Marauders Anonymouss
Summary: 'Once she landed, she stepped out of the fireplace, luggage in hand, to see the mentioned individual sitting in the living room, a curious expression on that someone's face. She brushed the soot from her hair and face and turned to the person. "Hello again, Sirius."' CHANGED TO FIRST PERSON. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's Marauders Anonymouss! So, I decided to do a quick little story on Sirius and Marlene based on my previous story If There Was No Voldemort. It will probably be three to four chapters, and each will be quick. So don't worry about it being long-winded.**

** You don****'t have to read that story to understand what's going on. It really helps to understand the story though. But if you want to read it, then awesome!**

** JK Rowling owns everything except the plot.**

It had been a long day. My boss yelled at me for not turning in some paperwork, my best friend Lily was complaining to me for four whole bloody hours about how her husband James needed to get off his lazy arse and pick out a godfather already, and I forgot to bring some money with me to buy lunch. That all resulted in me being irritated, angry, and very hungry. I Apparated to my flat afterward, to find that my kitchen sink was piled up with dishes. I audibly groaned. Great. Just great. I really didn't have the energy to clean them, so with a wave of my wand I started cleaning them. I was halfway done with my chore, when I heard my front door open.

"Hello Miss McKinnon, I'm here to—oh my God what are you doing?"

I whipped around so quickly that some of my long hair got into the sink water. What I found was my landlord, looking astounded and, if I might add, a bit afraid.

"Oh hi, Mr. Havern. How's it going?" I asked nonchalantly, trying to block out the self-washing dishes from Mr. Havern's view.

"What…" Mr. Havern said shakily while slowly raising his finger to point at the sink, "on earth…are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are a witch." He concluded softly, slowly backing out as if to run away. Before he could escape, I did the most logical thing I could think of. I modified his memory. Nothing too big or elaborate. I just made him think he was coming to collect my rent and I had paid for it for the entire year. Okay, maybe that part was a little big, but whatever. When I was done, he looked a little dazed. Then again, I've never been great at memory modification.

"Mr. Havern?" I asked innocently.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You kind of blacked out a little. Are you ill?"

He shook her off and blinked repeatedly, "Uh…I'm fine. You seem different."

I laughed airily and looked at him with confusion, "What do you mean…"

He cut her off, "Something feels…off about you. Something peculiar."

"Mr. Havern, I kindly ask you to please leave right now. You are insulting me."

He stood up slowly and made his way out, "Sorry, do forgive me. I must be running a fever."

I smiled at him coldly, "Obviously."

Once I heard the door shut, I quickly ran to my room, panicking. I pulled out a suitcase and started randomly stuffing all of my clothes into it. I had to get out of there. Not forever, just for a while so that the problem sort of resolves itself by fading out of my landlord's memory.

I got my toiletries from my bathroom and put it in. Once I had all of her belongings, I stepped in the fireplace to Floo away from my flat. I couldn't go to James and Lily's place, because then I would constantly feel like a third wheel.

I suddenly remembered when I got my flat, and when a certain someone helped me set it up. Of course, said person had to try it out by connecting my flat to their house. I quickly grabbed some of the green powder I kept hidden behind a potted plant, said the address, and tried to ignore the wave of nausea I always felt when Flooing. Once I landed, I stepped out of the fireplace, luggage in hand, to see the mentioned individual sitting in the living room, a curious expression on their face. I brushed the soot from my hair and face and turned to the person.

"Hello again, Sirius."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously On A Place to Hide..._**

**_Once she landed, she stepped out of the fireplace, luggage in hand, to see the mentioned individual sitting in the living room, a curious expression on their face. She brushed the soot from her hair and face and turned to the person._**

**_ "Hello again, Sirius."_**

* * *

Sirius Black got up from his couch and stepped towards me, making his handsome features more visible. His steel grey eyes displayed confusion and a bit of humor. His lips were locked in that default smirk he always wore. That knowing, daunting smirk. He was wearing a plain grey T-shirt and a pair of worn-out jeans with a hole in the left knee. He stopped about a foot away from me and scanned me with his eyes, occasionally stopping on some places I wished he wouldn't stop on. I self-consciously fixed my clothes, resulting in a laugh from Sirius. I hated how he made me feel like this. It sucked.

"So, McKinnon, what brings you here?"

"Um…my landlord caught me doing magic." I say, looking down.

He nodded, "Ah. You see, that's why you should actually own a house, like everyone else."

I dared to look in his eyes, "Well, some of us don't have an inheritance to fall back on."

He smiled, "Good point. So, your landlord is suspicious?"

"Yes. I cast a memory charm, but you know how I suck at them. He doesn't remember I'm a wizard, but he still thinks that something's off about me." I paused, and then added, "Which he's right about."

I felt tears come into my eyes, so I quickly turned away to face the fireplace. I couldn't cry. I never cried. Stupid Sirius. Always making me act different. Just then, I felt a pair of strong hands grab my shoulders and turn me around.

Sirius cupped my face, and said to me fiercely, "Marlene McKinnon. There is nothing off about you. You are perfectly normal. If you're crazy, then I should be locked up in St. Mungo's. And I don't plan on checking in anytime soon." I laughed. How could I not? He always made me smile.

"Hey," Sirius said, removing his hands from my face and instead grabbing my hand, "I'll show you to your room." He grabbed my luggage with his free hand and led me upstairs.

He stopped outside of the room and turned to me, "Okay, do you want to see your room, get settled, and then take the tour, or vice versa?"

I wanted to know where to go, considering it was a pretty big house. But, the events that took place earlier made me exhausted.

"I'll get settled first."

He smiled and opened the door. My room was a vivid scarlet, with gold curtains draping the many windows in there. There was a four-poster bed with scarlet sheets, scarlet and gold pillows, and a beautiful golden comforter. The dresser was empty, and at the top there was the Gryffindor motto, written in calligraphy. I walked over and traced the letters with my finger, before turning to Sirius.

"Did you write this?" I asked.

He looked at it proudly and answered, "Yeah, I did."

I nodded and squeezed his hand lightly, "Well, I think it's beautiful."

His smile stretched even wider.

"Okay, so the dresser is over there and you can put your clothes in whenever. Um…the closet is by the armchair, you can put your suitcase and whatever in there. So, I'll just let you get situated, just yell when you're done so I can give you that tour." And with that, he turned to leave.

"Alright. Sirius?" I called out when he was almost to the door. He turned around, waiting for me to say something.

I gave him a wide smile, "Thank you."

"Anytime." And he left.

I changed into my pajamas, seeing as it was getting kind of late. I just wore a plain tank top and some shorts. I tied my light blonde hair into a loose bun on top of my head and stuck my wand in it. Like usual. But this was not usual. No, I was in a man's house, for Merlin knows how long. Once I was done, I yelled that I was ready. About a minute later, he knocked on the door to let me know he was there. So chivalrous.

"Come in."

Once he walked in in his pajamas, it became obvious that neither of us really grasped the idea of living with someone of the opposite sex platonically. My shorts were much too short, and I knew this because his eyes lingered there for a little too long. He wasn't wearing a shirt, which he quickly tried to hide by crossing his arms over his chest. It was all very awkward.

"So…um…how about that tour?" He asked, trying to lighten the tension.

"Oh, yeah. Of course." I smiled and took his hand, while he led us down the hall.

"Okay, my room is right here, you can tell because my door has my name on it." He motioned to the sign on his door, which spelled out his whole name.

"Your middle name is Orion?" I asked.

Sirius shrugged, "Yeah. After a constellation or something. I was never really good at Astronomy."

I nodded. He tugged at my hand and led me back to the other end of the hallway, "This is the bathroom, well, yours. Mine is in my room. You can put your toiletries in here."

"Sweet." I said. He smiled and took me downstairs.

We walked downstairs in a comfortable silence. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, Sirius motioned towards the kitchen.

"That is the kitchen, where food is made." He stated, smirking at my laughter, "Hey, no interruptions young lady!"

I laughed harder.

Once I quieted down, Sirius walked us over to the dining room, "This is the dining room." He moved on, seeing as that room didn't really need any explanation.

He stopped, opened his arms, and gestured to the whole entire room, "And finally, this is the living room!" For effect, he fell backwards onto the couch. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"You're an idiot." I made my way over to Sirius and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Hey, don't insult the person who is letting you stay with them. That is house crashing 101." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Whatever," I said, "I need some food. Do you have anything quick?"

"Yeah, I have some pre-popped popcorn in the pantry."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Awesome." I went in the kitchen and dug the bag out of the pantry. Then, I poured it into a big bowl. I walked back into the living room, to find Sirius watching Muggle television.

"You have a T.V.?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah. If I have a motorbike, I'm pretty sure I'm capable of having a T.V." He put a tape in the V.C.R., and sat down as the tape started playing.

I sat down next to him, putting the bowl of popcorn in between them, "What movie are we watching?"

He smirked and looked at me, "Star Wars."

I gasped and turned to him, "Oh my God that's my favorite!"

As I turned back to watch the movie, I barely heard him murmur, "I know."

I smiled. I couldn't help it. He always had that power. He could turn the worst day anyone's had into the best with a simple joke, or comforting words. He always knew what to say, and that's why everyone wanted to be his friend.

I rested my head on his shoulder, and we sat quietly watching the movie. Well, until my favorite part came on. We soon started pointing out all of these things and spouting different facts about different characters. Once the credits started rolling, I was super tired. So tired, I accidentally started to doze off. On Sirius's shoulder. All I remembered was how warm he was. I didn't know what the hell I was thinking, but I wrapped her arms around my stomach. It was soft, but firm. I smiled slightly as I slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

**And that was the second chapter! I like this story, but it****'****s going to end in a few chapters. I mean, it****'****s based off of a multi chapter story, so I kind of risked it being more than one chapter. But that****'****s me! Constantly breaking down barriers and skirting around the rules. I am the new Sirius Black! Mwah hah hah! Just kidding. I****'****m just a girl typing away on her computer. But it****'****s nice to dream. Do you wanna know another nice thing? Reviews. They****'****re great. So review!**

** ~Marauders Anonymouss**


	3. The Announcement

Hello, it's Marauders Anonymouss. So, I was thinking, after a very long bout of writer's block, to completely re-invent If There Was No Voldemort, Ain't No Party Like a Weasley-Potter Party, A Place To Hide, etcetera. I feel that they could really use some work, because I personally cringe when I read them. So, leave a review of this chapter and tell me what you think, whether I should or should not redo pretty much all of my stories. I most likely will, to be totally honest, but I would really love your feedback.

~Marauders Anonymouss


End file.
